what the future holds
by luco-wolf
Summary: 2 years after the fall of the shadow lord, a stranger appears before Lief telling of a plague that will come, who is this stranger and how does he know so much about the future.
1. the mysterious man

What the future holds

chapter:1 The mysterious man

It had been two years since the defeat of the Shadow Lord, all was peaceful until today.

Lief sat in his throne looking at the person before him, he could not see the mans face due to a wolf mask he had on.

"So you want me to believe that in the future a plague will hit, and the only way to stop it is to go on an adventure to the shadow lands?" Lief said clearly not believing him.

"That is correct sir," the masked stranger said in a quiet tone, clearly trying to hide his voice.

"And how do you know this?"

"I have my ways," said the stranger touching his chest.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" said Lief eyeing the stranger.

"You just need to trust me," said the stranger, who's voice showed no hint at any emotion "I just need a few warriors and some supplies, I really don't care who comes as long as they can fight."

Lief was about to say something when Jasmine came in to the throne room.

"Did i miss something?" she asked brushing past the stranger.

"Only the ramblings of a mad man," said Lief pointing at the stranger. "He thinks that a plague will strike in the future, I was just about to send him away."

"Don't you think maybe we should at least consider this?" she asked sitting down.

"I don't think so, he sounds like he has lost his mind," said Lief ,"he wants us to go to the shadowlands."

"I think we should get a council together and put it to a vote." Said Jasmine giving Lief a look that said don't argue with me, I am right.

"Fine we put it to a vote," said Lief clearly annoyed, he turned to the stranger. "Stay in the castle and I will send for you later Mr...?"

"Call me Sever," said the stranger.

"Sever?" Lief pondered on the name for a bit then said, "Stay close to the meeting room."

"Yes sir," Sever said heading out the room. When he got a good distance away he pulled out the multi-colored opal he had around his neck. "If you only knew who I am," he muttered to himself.

This I my first fan fic so pleas read, review, and tell me how I did.


	2. they know him?

**Chapter 2: They know him.**

**Declaimer: i don't own the Deltora quest series **

Jasmine had been wondering the halls looking for Sever. '_Where did he go?'_

she thought to herself, thats when she heard something very disturbing ...

"I saw some weirdo in a mask walk into the nursery where his majesties kids are staying," said one of the palace maids to the other.

She hurried off when she heard this._'He better of not hurt my babies,'_ she thought. As she arrived at the nursery, she saw an entirely different seen. The twins where siting in front of him, Anna had climbed into his lap and Filli had jumped on his shoulder and was rubbing against his neck. She got right up to the door frame and sat down out of sight so she could hear what he was saying.

"Hey there Filli, I must still smell like her, otherwise you wouldn't be this friendly." Sever said.

Filli made a chattering noise in response while jumping up and down.

"Good point," he said as they both burst out laughing.

"What did he say?" asked 2 year old Anna, the only one of the three who could actually form complete sentences .

"Oh, you guys wouldn't get it," he said stroking Filli under his chin.

Jasmine was shocked to see them talking to someone they didn't know '_they never talk to anyone but me, Lief, and each other'_ she thought '_he does have a nice voice though.'_

"I have to go," said Sever.

"Don't go mister," said Anna grabbing on to his neck.

"Not to worry you will see me again," he said as he pulled her off his neck and walked out the door.

Jasmine took off down the hall at a run then wiped around in time to see him coming out of the nursery. She walked up to him, "Sever I have been looking for you, we have come to a decision please follow me to the throne room."

"As you wish," he said reverting back to his emotionless voice.

**I wonder if some one can figure out who he is just from the information in the first two chapters, I am curious to see if anyone can get it right. Anyway the next few chapters will have some action in them**

**P.S. I finally got flash animation, I am so happy! =^.^=**


	3. the quest begins

**Chapter: 3 the quest begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora Quest series **

Sever had just got out of the meeting room where the "discussion" was going on about who would go, the team was Sever, Lief, Jasmine (Sever protest against the last two) and a few guards who's names He really didn't care to remember. They wanted to take Barda with them, but he was away on another assignment.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to bring the king and queen along?" Sever asked one of the guards.

"His majesty wished it," Said the guard bluntly

"Right I forgot you guys follow them blindly," Said Sever under his breathe, as he walked away.

On his way back to his room he ran into Jasmine who was carrying Kree on her shoulder. Kree jumped off of her shoulder and landed on sever's head, squawking happily.

"He says that he recognizes your scent," she said eying him "Who are you exactly?"

"No one important," Sever said stroking Kree's feathers " I probably just caught some one else's scent form the palace"

Jasmine was about to say something when a guard came up to them

"We are ready to depart," he said standing perfectly still

"Come on Kree" She said, He fluttered back over to her, as she headed toward the front with Sever right behind her. 'This isn't over, I will find out who you are' she thought to herself looking behind her.

Sever brushed passed her, taking no notice.

"Looks like everyone is here" Lief said, eyeing everyone in turn. "Lets get going"

They headed out in silence, mostly because they were waiting for Sever to slip up. They through the front gate, they went through the busy streets of Dell passing by the clothes stores, the pottery stores, and all the food stalls.

"So where do we go from here?" Lief-asked Sever when they made it outside the city.

"We should take a short cut through the forests of silence" Sever said, his voice showing no hint of emotion.

"Lead the way" Said Lief

Sever walked ahead of everyone aware of the fact that they didn't trust him.

'I am sorry I have to deceive you' he thought to himself 'but there is something bigger going on here' He clutched the opal around his neck 'much bigger'

**So there was one hint in this chapter. The next ones will have action in them I promise **


	4. under the mask

**Chapter: 4 under the mask**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora quest series **

They all followed Sever down a familiar path. They all moved in silence each person with something different on their mind. One was regretting his choice, one was worried, one was plagued by curiosity, one was thinking nothing, and one was worried.

"Where are you taking us?" Lief ask Sever after he took another side path

"Through the forests of silence" Sever said in the same emotionless voice he always used.

"I knew it you are trying to kill us," Lief screamed

"If you would pay attention for a minute you would know that we are being followed" Sever said without looking back "The forests will provide us some cover"

"I thought I herd something" Said Jasmine looking behind her "who is it?"

"Not who, but what" said Sever "It's a large animal, other than that I don't know"

They made it to the edge of the forest when Jasmine said "split up we will have better chances that way, I will use Kree to signal everyone when it is safe"

They ran off into three directions Lief and Jasmine went one way, the two guards went another, and Sever ran off on his own.

The guards got the worst of luck the "animal" came right at them. They flipped around swords drawn to drive it away; they came face to face with a big green-scaled monster with long teeth and claws.

"Vraal!" one of the guards shouted charging after it sword at the ready he took a swing at, his sword being deflected by one set of claws as the other plunged into his stomach. He fell to the ground lifeless. The other guard tried to attack it from behind only to have its tail plunge through his head. The Vraal ran off to find more prey.

Lief and Jasmine were in a tree when the Vraal came for them. It sniffed around a lit before looking up at them.

"As long as we are in this tree it can't get us," Lief said

The Vraal walled away, then came running back ramming its head into the tree. The tree shook violently, Jasmine was able to hang on to it, but Lief slipped off plummeting to the ground. Luckily the Vraal didn't notice that he had fallen from the tree. The Vraal kept ramming the tree shaking it with each hit. Then it stopped and looked behind it, Jasmine looked up to see Sever walking up to it, she scrambled higher into the tree. The Vraal ran at Sever only to be knocked lazily away. The Vraal tried again but this time on its way toward Sever, he started to change his right arm turned red and spikes grew out of it, a spike grew out of his mask ripping a hole in it reveling his eye and some red skin underneath. Sever grabbed the Vraal by its neck ripping its head off. Sevrence turned back to normal and Jasmine got a glimpse of his face, she gave a gasp not believing what she saw. He walked away not noticing her.

Jasmine and Lief met up with Sever where Kree was circling in the sky.

"Where are the guards?" Lief asked

"Dead, the Vraal got to them" Sever said, who now had a new mask, "we should move on"

"Agreed," said Lief

They all walked heading deeper into the forest. Jasmine was eyeing Sever with only one thing running through her head, 'he looks like me'

**Duh duh dun. I don't think anyone is going to figure out who he is. And no his not an Ol.**

**Please read and review **


	5. who he is

**Chapter 5: Who he is**

**It will not say who he is in this chapter just someone finds out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora quest series**

Sever, Lief, and Jasmine had finally made it out of the forest and headed down the road in silence. Lief was still a little dizzy from the fall he took, he was the only one of the three who didn't know how the Vraal died. Kree flew ahead of looking out for danger.

"I don't trust him," Said Lief quietly to Jasmine so Sever wouldn't hear him "I have an idea to see if he is telling the truth"

"How" asked Jasmine with her eyes fixed on Sever, she stroked Filli's fur

"We will take him to the dreaming spring, at least then we will know if his intentions are good or bad" Lief said before quickening his pace. "Sever"

"What" said Sever without looking back.

"I know a safer way into the shadowlands" Said Lief "It is a bit of a walk, but it is safer"

There was a long pause before Sever stopped and said, "Lead the way" 'so they are taking me to the dreaming spring' thought Sever as he followed Lief

They traveled on for days stopping at some of the scattered villages and towns that had emerged over the past few years. They met all kinds of people and stayed at many places to rest, and then they came across the ruins of Rithmere, the once crowded place now decimated by greed.

"This place is a dump" said Sever

"This is the effect of greed" said Jasmine "when the games were cancelled everyone went crazy trying to get their hands on the money that was stored for it, in the end they destroyed each other"

"Its getting dark, we should stop here to rest" Said Lief " we can probably find a building that isn't falling apart"

They searched for several minutes before finding a suitable place, it was an old hotel. They decided to camp out in the lobby so they could make a quick escape if need be.

Sever took one side of the room and Lief and Jasmine took the other. They fell asleep fast, except for Jasmine who stayed awake. When she was sure that they were asleep, she got up and went to where Severs pack lay at. She rummaged through trying to find anything of interest, the contents included: a katana, some food, some fire beads, a pure black dagger that a had hilt that looked like a birds wing, a canteen, 3 masks, a extra cloak, and a old book that she couldn't get open. She looked the contents over before closing his bag, she walked over to him and tried to pry his mask off, only to find out it was stuck on. She moved closer to him trying to find out why it wouldn't come off, her had brushed up against something, and that's when he head was filled with images, she saw two armies facing each other and on a nearby hill she saw Lief and Sever, without his mask and cloak, making battle plans. She pulled her had away to find out that it had been resting on an opal that he had around a chain. Realizing what it was she tried to move it but like his mask it wouldn't budge, defeated she went back and curled up beside Lief to sleep.

The next they all packed to leave Jasmine had double-checked that all the gems were still on the belt, they were, and this seriously confused her, until she put it all together and realized who he was, Kree flew on ahead as usual, then it was Lief, then Jasmine, and Sever and Filli brought up the rear. They kept going for several days, often having to sleep on the ground since there were no towns near the Sifting sands. They finally arrived at their destination

"A lake" Said Lief trying to act like he didn't know about the dreaming spring "we should probably stop to rest here"

They all headed to the lake that was surrounded by the trees with pale leaves, they all drank from, Sever barley lifted his mask enough to do so. Lief and Jasmine watched him to see if the water would turn him into a tree, they watched for an hour while he leaned against one of the trees until they were satisfied enough to go to sleep.

"I thought that he would change into a tree," said Lief in disbelief as he fell asleep

Jasmine tried to fall asleep but could so she finally just stood up to see if anyone else was awake, Lief was sleeping soundly next to her and Sever was lying under a tree, she was about to look away until she realized that something was wrong, she moved closer to where he was to find out that all that was their was his mask and cloak.

"Cant sleep" She heard him say from somewhere above her.

She looked up to see the same face she saw in the forest, the one that like hers, She tried her best to look surprised.

"Save it," he said, "I know you know who I am"

'How does he know that' she thought to herself

"I can read your mind," he said answering her thought, jumping out of the tree. He noticed she was staring at his dagger.

"You want to know about this," he said holding it up " The blade is made out of obsidian very rare element, and the blade itself secrets a deadly poison it can kill within minutes, from even the tiniest of scratches"

"Where did you get it?"

"From my mother" he said putting it away

"How did you transform in the forest?" She asked him

"The same way I got that mask to stay on, magic" he said "partial transformations are easy, full body ones take a lot of energy and I cant hold a form for very long"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Not in a night we would need several weeks, and not every one can learn magic you have to at least have the spark in you" he said "walking closer to the tree "The good part is you do, and there is one thing I can teach you in a night, and I can teach you many other things if we have the time"

"Then teach me," she said

"Alright, follow me" He said heading to the open field

**Now can anyone find out who he is?**

**So Jasmine is now going to learn magic, this is going to be interesting. **

**Please R&R**


	6. his final words

**Chapter 6: his final words **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Deltora quest series**

Lief, Jasmine, and Sever woke up at the dreaming spring. They packed up their things and filled their canteens at the spring.

"We are close to the border now, we can just head straight to get there" said Sever

"Wont we be attacked" said Lief

"No, the shadow lord was driven out years ago, remember" Said Sever abandoning his no emotion voice and using his real one "And all the animals that lived their spread out, that's why that Vraal was in the forests of silence"

"Your voice sounds kind of familiar," said Lief

"We need to get moving" Jasmine cut in

"Yeah, the faster the better" Said Sever

They followed Sever as he led them through a forest they walked on seeing no sign of life at all, finally Lief got impatient

"How long till we reach the shadowlands" Said Lief

"We are already there," said Sever

"WHAT!" said Lief and Jasmine at the same time

"You didn't notice" Said Sever "this forest was what was once the shadowlands, when the shadow lord was defeated it was finally able to heal"

"I didn't think it would heal this fast" said Jasmine

"So this cure you were talking about, is a plant that only grows here," said Lief

"Right" Said Sever

"So where is it?" said Lief

"This way" Sever said

"Yes that tells me a lot" Said Lief

They kept walking, Jasmine kept seeing movement, but every time she looked nothing was there. She thought she was just paranoid

"The trees are silent," she said

"That's because they are not real trees" Said Sever "they are made with magic, in fact this whole place is protected by magic"

"Who put it up" said Jasmine

"The locals" said Sever

"You said that the place was deserted," said Lief

"No I said that the old inhabitants had left" Said Sever

"Are they friendly" Said Jasmine

"Yes very, just don't make them mad" Said Sever

"Why" asked Jasmine

"They are great fighters," said Sever "They where all living on the edge of the shadowlands, before the shadow lord was defeated"

"And they are following us, right" Said Jasmine

"Yes they are" Said Sever "but only because we are so close to their village"

"So we can stop there," asked Jasmine

"No, we can not," said Sever "we don't have time to stop"

"Why not"

"Because the moon fruit is only going to be ripe till sunset"

"Wait, the moon fruit?" asked Lief

"It is part of the cure," said Sever "we are here"

They had come upon a rock structure that looked very old

"The moon fruit is inside," said Sever drawing his katana "Be prepared to fight"

Jasmine and Lief drew their weapons and followed Sever into the structure

"This pace is called the Vestige" Said Sever "the moon fruit only grow her because no light can get through the walls"

"Is that it?" asked Lief pointing at a tree full of round fruit

"Yes, but be carful this place is guarded by ols"

They walked slowly towards the tree, some of the fruit rolled off and melted, then reformed into people.

"They all look like Dain," said Jasmine shocked

"We need to take them out," said Sever charging at one plunging his blade into the heart of one of them.

Lief and Jasmine joined in and soon the floor was covered in ooze they kept fighting until their feet his something hard and they realized they had been cornered.

"There are to many of them," Said Lief

Sever dropped his katana to the floor and pulled out his dagger

"Fly black bird" He said throwing it at the ols, the dagger glowed black and the shape of a bird appeared around it. It sliced the ols into pieces making several trips before returning to sever back to normal.

"What was that about" asked Jasmine

"It has a mind of its own," said Sever turning to them Lief was wide eyed "what"

"Ol!" he screamed turning his sword on Sever, that is when Sever relizeed that he lost his mask during the fight.

Lief swung at him, only for Jasmine to block his blade with her dagger.

"What are you doing?" He roared

"He's not an OL," She said

"Then what is he?" asked Lief in disbelief

"He is our son, Endon," She said

"You believe that" he said, "Do you have proof?"

"Yes I do," said Sever tossing his cloak aside and tearing the opal from around his neck "I believe you have one just like it"

Lief took the opal and compared it to the one on the belt, he handed it back

"How did you get in this time then?"

"I will explain that as I make the cure," Sever said as he took various things out of his bag "mom get me a moon fruit"

Jasmine ran over to the tree and picked one of the fruits, she hurried back over to Sever who put it with the other things he got out

"Now how did you get here?" She asked

"Before I tell you that I have to tell you another storey," he said as he started to mix the ingredients "It will all begin in a year, for me it began 15 years ago, anyway, about a year from now a great evil know as the crawler will rise up, no one knows where it came from, but in 5 short years it seized power, we ran for it trying to keep the royal family safe, but little did we know that the crawler had poisoned some of us, we lost Jarred and Anna, and mom went shortly after"

"So that's why you wanted to make the cure" Said Jasmine

"Yeah, their will be enough here to help all of us" He said "After you died, dad went crazy with grief and went after the crawler himself, we never saw him again. Kree became my guardian, but he then to died, so I bounded his soul to my dagger" He pulled out the black dagger and handed it to Jasmine " the way I see it this belongs to you, after that I studied, and went more in depth then I ever have in magic, until I figured out how to travel through time, and after that I ended up here"

"So all we have to do is take out this Crawler thing before it rises" said Lief

"I already told you no knows where it came from," Sever said handing the bowl to Lief "It Is done, both of you take a drink"

They both drank some of it

"This tastes awful" Said Jasmine

"It will keep you alive" Said Sever "now you two need to return to the castle, grab me and the rest of the family, and a few other you trust, wait till the night comes and slip away"

"What about you?" asked Jasmine

"Don't worry I will be here setting up" He said "there is a secret passage behind that wall that leads to an underground are, the spell I taught you will open it"

"So we will meet you back here then," said Lief

"I hope you have a safe journey and…" said Sever being cut off by a sharp pain in his chest he looked down to see a sword coming out of his chest, he flipped around and stabbed the OL in through the heart "their was one more" He fell to the ground

"Endon!" Jasmine cried running up to him

"Looks like my time is up" He said "Listen closely, when you get everyone here you need to hide out in the base, stay her for 11 years, then seek out mage, shadow, knight, nekro, zombie, and fear, seek them out one at a time, and never have one of them with you when you are looking for another, only after you get all of them gathered and raise an army, can you hope to defeat the crawler" he went lifeless

Jasmine burst out in tears

"We should do what he says, he has proven that he is telling the truth" Said Lief picking up Sever lifeless body "lets put him in the base for now"

Jasmine nodded and walked to the wall, and put up her hand, the bricks on the wall moved around to reveal a stairway. They walked down the stairs to an open area with couched and chairs scattered around, there was a tunnel leading to other rooms. Lief set him down on one of the couches.

"Lets go, and put his plan into action" Said Lief

Jasmine nodded and they disappeared into the night.

A year later the crawler had risen and seized power, Lief, Jasmine, their kids, Sharn, and Barda had all escaped to the fire planes, as it was now called after the crawler set fire to it, they had recruited the locals to their cause, the start of their great army, they had Sever entombed in one of the rooms.

Jasmine was going through his stuff when she found a bulge in his bag she took out black bird and cut a hole in his bag, inside was a page that said to: mom from: Sever. She tore it open and inside was two books, one titled "Magic: a guide to using it" and the other was titled "Necromancy: a guide to raising the dead" in the book she found a letter explaining all of the people and how they will help in the fight.

"You planed everything" she said out loud "Down to the letter"

**Well that's it for this storey but keep an eye out for NeoDeltora, the story that continues after this one**

**Please R&R **


End file.
